


A different feeling

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: Nico skips a day of training and is met with a lecture from no other then Maki. It's after a small incident that Nico's heart starts to make her feel werid around the redhead.Will she still feel very 'Nico-Nico-Ni' after being stuck with these emotions?





	1. Conflicted Feelings

Nico sighed as she sat up in her bed, it was a Saturday and she didn't really feel like going to practice.

She yawned as she heard chanting coming from the other room, faint, but audible.

Small 'Nico-Nico-Ni's'.

Nico smiled as she threw her legs off her bed before looking at her phone.

'No New Messages'.

She sighed before putting on some running bottoms and a tank top before walking out her room quietly, she wanted to suprise her siblings.

As she saw Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro all sat at the table and her mother cooking.

She grinned as Cocoro went to do her chant.

"Nico-Nico--." Cocoro began

"-Ni!" Cocoro was cut off as Nico snuck up behind her sister and grabbed her arms

"Ah, Good Morning Nico. Are you heading to your friends?" Her mother asked with a smile

"Not today, I want a rest day." Nico said as she sat down at the table

"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! Can we play today?" Cocoa asked with a smile as she leaned forward

"Mhmm, I'll have to see, I want to watch some TV." Nico said as her mother came to the table and placed some pancakes before Nico

"Here, Eat up, Number One Idol." Her mother said with a smile as Nico took a fork and began to dug in.

After her breakfast, Nico stood up and took her plate to the sink before her phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Nico asked before shrugging it off and washing her plate.

A few minutes later, another phone call, and again Nico ignored it.

She sighed as she sat down on her bed before looking up at all the posters in her room.

Actually µ's posters too, not her edited ones. She loved µ's for who they were, yet she'd never tell them.

Twenty minutes had passed before she laid down on her bed before hearing the doorbell ring

"I have it!" She heard her mother shout, assuming it was a packages for her mother, Nico ended up resting her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice said, Nico's eyes widened as she launches herself up.

Standing in her bedroom doorway was Maki. The Pianist of µ's.

"W...Who let you in here!?" Nico said, almost falling over as she stood up

"Your mom, she's sweet." Maki said as she sighed "you didn't pick up my phone calls and I...we got worried you overslept!"

  
"I'm not coming to practice today." Nico said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Our day off was yesterday, but I even saw Honoka-chan training. You can't just keep giving up." Maki said, sighing

"I'm not giving up!" Nico shouted, looking at the red head before looking down "S...Sorry..."

Maki shook her head before sighing and walking over to Nico's bed and sitting down  
"We've already finished today, so I'm not here to force you to go. Eli-chan wanted to check on you."

Nico scoffed before her eyes widened.

"That means you're all sweaty! Get off my bed!" Nico said, grabbing Maki's hands and pulling her up, with a little more strength then she knew she had as Maki tripped.

The pair landed on the floor, with Maki landing ontop of Nico. The Smaller girl let out a grunt as she looked up at the redhead

"Ouch..." Nico grunted as felt her head bang against the wooden floor

"N.. Nico-Chan!" Maki said in panic as she sat up and moved off Nico.

Nico sat up before grumbling, she looked at Maki before sighing

"You're hopeless, you worry about me too much." Nico said, teasing the redhead.

"I...don't worry about you! Eli-chan told me to visit!" Maki said as she stood up

"Just, The girls wanted to meet up later, we're going to meet at the shrine then go into town. Twelve o'clock." Maki said before leaving with a red face.

Nico blushed as she watched Maki leave the room. She blinked a few times as her chest began to hurt. Her heart was beating rather quickly.

"....why am I feeling this?" She muttered to herself before sitting on her bed, thinking about the girl who just intruded her room.


	2. Feelings of her own

Maki sighed as she leaned up against a wall of a building a couple of blocks away from Nico's house.

She couldn't think straight, nobody had even asked her to go to Nico's, she just wanted to check on the other.

Why?  
Why did she feel like she had to?

Maki slapped her cheeks a few times, trying to stop her cheeks from reddening even more.

She eventually managed to get up again and begin walking towards her house, she still had a few hours before meeting the rest of the girls.

Once Maki made it home, she sat down on her bed and let a soft sigh escape her lips as she looked at her phone

'four missed calls'

"Honoka...?" Maki asked herself before dialing the other and putting the phone to her ear

"Hell--"

"Maki-Chan!" Honoka's voice shouted as she picked up the phone with a grin, not that Maki could see.

"H...Honoka? What's wrong? Why did you call me four times?" Maki asked, sighing as she laid down on her bed

"I saw you leave training but you headed to Nico-chan's house, did you check up on her?" Honoka asked

"I went to see if she was being lazy, then...." Maki's mind trailed off to the events that happened in Nico's room before blushing "...then I went home!"

A soft giggle left Honoka's side of the phone, Maki sighed before speaking up again

"It's true! Anyway....is that all? I want to do some things before we meet up..." Maki asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's all, I'll see you soon Maki-Chan." Honoka said, Maki nodded before sighing

"Bye, Honoka." She said before hanging up and slipping the phone back in her pocket before looking up at the ceiling

Why couldn't she get Nico out of her mind? It's not like she liked the small third year....right?

Maki's eyes widened as she sat up and pulled out her phone once again, she looked through her messages before finding Nico's.

She read through a few, they were just bickering between the two...

Maki groaned as she turned her phone off, power and all before looking down at the floor.

She exhaled before standing up and walking over to her wardrobe.

She could probably get away with putting some pajamas on and having an hour or two rest before meeting µ's.

Maki threw on a tank top and some shorts before laying down in her bed. She sighed before setting an alarm on her phone and then resting her eyes.

_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_

Maki groaned as she looked at her phone to see the time was eleven thirty, she shot up before grabbing her bag and stopping at her door, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I look alright...."

She sighed before a quick thought crossed her mind.

'Will Nico like it?'

Maki's eyes widened as she shook her head before running downstairs and stopping at the door to put on her shoes before shouting to her parents.

"Mama! Papa! I'm leaving!"

Maki then opened the door before she ran out the gate, where she bumped into somebody who seemed to be waiting for her...

"Maki-Chan!" A familiar voice said as she saw a hand held out for her.

"Rin-Chan...." Maki asked as she took the others hand, being lifted up and put on her feet.

"You're in a rush, and almost late, Nya..." Rin said before giggling and turning to Maki.

"Are you alright?" The orange haired girl asked.

"I'm okay, I've just been dealing with some odd feelings." Maki said before walking along the path.

"Let's go, µ's is waiting for us!" Rin smiled as she began to walk ahead, and again...

A final thought passed Maki's mind.

'So is Nico...'


End file.
